Baby Blues
by IzzyBear69
Summary: This is my take on what could have happened in the episode Bitter Fruit (season 6, episode 1). What if Claire had been pregnant with Jack's baby at the time of the shooting in the courtroom.


Baby Blues

The arraignment of Nick Capetti was just about to start when Karen Gaines the victim's mother walked into the courtroom and approached a heavily pregnant Claire Kincaid and Lennie Briscoe, asking "Am I too late?"

"No, they haven't bought him in yet. Why don't you have a seat." Claire following her into the courtroom and walking up to the prosecutor's podium waiting for the arraignment to begin.

After Capetti pleaded not guilty the judge asked, "Ms. Kincaid, what are the people looking for on this?"

Claire answered, "The victim's a twelve-year-old girl your honour. The defendant has prior . . . "Before she could complete her sentence gun shots were heard in the courtroom causing a panic.

Claire felt a searing pain hit her right shoulder and fell backwards holding onto her protruding stomach. The security guard had a hold of Karen Gains putting the handcuffs on her. In the commotion Rey Curtis noticed Claire on the ground and race towards her, trying to lift her up from the ground asking, "Claire, are you okay?" Before noticing the blood bleeding out of her shoulder, he shouted out, "Lennie, we need the paramedics, Claire's been hit."

At the hospital Claire was rushed into surgery while Lennie had the awful task of ringing Jack and telling him what had happened.

Jack was in Adam's Office discussing the Patterson case when the call came in. Adam picked the phone up and listened to what Lennie Briscoe had to say. He put the phone down and looked towards Jack. Jack waited patiently for the call to end and looked up at Adam seeing distress in him eyes. "Adam?"

"It's Claire. There was a shooting at the courthouse. She was taken to Mount Sinai."

Jack ran into the hospital with Adam in tow searching for Lennie. Seeing him he rushed over to where Lennie was sitting with Rey. "Where is she Lennie? What happened?" Jack grilled him.

"She's in surgery," Lennie replied, "The victim's mother pulled out a gun and shot at the man accused of her daughters murder. One of the bullets hit Claire in the right shoulder."

Just as Jack was about to raise hell the doctor walked over to where they were standing.

"Family of Claire Kincaid" He asked.

All four men turned towards the doctor and the room went quiet.

The doctor looked at the four men and spoke up, "She's going to be fine and so is the baby. But I'd like to keep her in overnight." He started to walk away before turning to face the men again, "She's in room 248."

Claire was asleep when Jack entered her room and sat down on the chair next to her. He noticed that she had her uninjured arm wrapped over her bump as if protecting the baby from the world. He picked up her hand and bought it to his lips. Sensing someone in the room Claire began to wake. Looking into his eyes she whispered, "The baby?"

"The baby is fine and so are you. The bullet was a through and through."

With his free hand he raked it through his hair, "God, Claire when Adam told me you had been shot I went wild with worry. I thought I was going to lose you both," he whispered as he gently placed his hand over the baby then leaned down and kiss the baby before kissing Claire on the lips. "I love you Claire, and I don't want to wait until the baby is born to get married." He looked into her honey brown eyes, "As soon as you are out of the hospital I want to get married. I don't . . . can't wait. I love you both and if I had lost either one of you or both of you I don't think I would have survived."

"Yes, Jack I will marry you."

He leaned down and kissed her all the while their hands were joined together over the top of their baby.

When Claire was released from the hospital the next day Jack took her to his place. They sat on the couch discussing their upcoming wedding. Deciding that they didn't want anything fancy they agreed to go to the justice of the peace.

Three days later they had been married by the Justice of the Peace in front of Adam Schiff and Lt. Anita Van Buren. Later that evening as they were both getting ready for bed, Claire walked around the bed towards Jack placing her arms around him and gently pulling him into a kiss. This was their wedding night and being in her third trimester Claire was more than amorous and she was not going to be stopped. Not on her wedding night.

She had kissed Jack with a longing, a need to be as close to him as any two people could get. He began to respond to her, kissing down her neck before removing her nightgown. He looked at her with love and adoration. God she is beautiful. He thought as he gently lay her on the bed. Turning her on her side he climbed in behind her gently lifting her leg to gain access to her wet and glistening centre. He guided himself into her willing body while his hand began to caress her breast. She moaned. He loves listening to her moan in the throes of passion. He started off with slow pace. In, out, in, out. "More, faster, harder." She breathed.

Not one to deny Claire anything he began to pump into her at a harder and faster pace. Feeling her muscles begin to contract around him indicating that her orgasm was near he slid his hand own to her clit and started to draw circles around the tiny bundle of nerves. She screamed out as her orgasm hit her. Her body clenching is penis, drawing him deeper into her body. After a few more pumps his emptied himself into her hot willing body.

Later that night . . .


End file.
